Wings of Sorrow
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Hey...look...Yugi's mother is back and she's taking Yugi to Tokyo with her...leaving Yami in foster care with two people whos daughter's name means "One who hunts down the word of God". Now she has managed to drag Yami with her on her run to Tokyo, where


Wings of Sorrow  
  
Anthy: Meeeeeeeeeeeew.  
  
Anshi: -_-   
  
BPP: *fall over*  
  
Anthy: Um...  
  
BPP: Yeah...  
  
@@@  
  
Wings of Sorrow  
  
Fake Wings  
  
Shine bright morning light  
  
Now in the end the spring is coming   
  
Sweet blowing wind  
  
Singing down the hills and valleys  
  
Keep your eyes on me  
  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
  
Dear my love sweet morning light  
  
Wait for me you've gone much farther, too far  
  
Yugi watched out the back window as Yami slipped further and further from view. And then he was gone. Yugi stopped looking and turned ahead, with his mother, Keiko, sitting next to him. She had been released from prison and had gotten the help she needed. She had Yugi pack everything up and the two were moving to Tokyo.   
  
But Yami was being left behind.   
  
Keiko Muto hated Yami, mainly because he hung around with the "Snake Girl" Nazura. But Nazura was dead and so was grandpa. The world sucks and there's nothing we can do about it.   
  
Damn.  
  
Yami bowed politely to his foster family as they greeted him warmly. He dare not tell them he was a pharaoh, because he could tell right away that this was going to be problematic.   
  
Toya Saotomei was "the man of the house". He owned a successful bookstore and had a distinct "I'm right and you're wrong" attitude. He was tall, had short black hair, glasses and was built like a football player.   
  
His wife, Sakura Saotomei, was kind and kinda always THERE. She never seemed to leave you alone and was a neat freak. But she was a good cook. She had long blue hair and was built like a stick.   
  
There was talk of them having a daughter but she was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Well...you can start bringing things up to your room, you'll be sharing with Kamui until we can get the other room finished." Sakura said.   
  
Yami nodded and thanked them, even though he knew he didn't need it.   
  
The door opened and the three turned to see a handful of police officers bring in a girl who clearly didn't want to be here. She had short, (like, Quatre short) white hair with the tips dyed blue. Her attire contained fishnets, pentagrams, spikes, and lots or red and black. But her eyes stood out the most.  
  
They were white, white as in the only dark color was her pupils and even then they were a faint gray. She looked blind.  
  
But Yami knew better than that.   
  
"Thirteenth time this month. You'd think she'd learn." Toya muttered to himself.   
  
"Kamui, this is your new roommate, Yami Muto." Sakura said.   
  
As Yami did with most of the teens he met, he held his hands out for a handshake. Kamui glanced at it before brushing past him and up to her room.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her Yami dear, she doesn't really like people."   
  
Yami grabbed his stuff and followed Kamui up the stairs. He slowly opened the door to their room and found Kamui shuffling her Duel Monsters deck and sitting on air.  
  
Yes...she was floating.   
  
It was more or less at night, in the dead of night on the new moon that hid in the sky, that Yami woke to hear her. It seemed like she was talking to herself, but Yami knew better.   
  
This was Panoru.   
  
"Yes...power...power is massing in Tokyo...yes...I can see it too..." Kamui 'Panoru' hopped off of the bed and pulled out a backpack from her closet.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Yami hissed.   
  
"There is power massing in Tokyo. Aren't you coming?"   
  
Yami refused, shoving his head under the pillow and falling asleep.   
  
Panoru was brought back in the next morning.   
  
@@@  
  
Yugi shook the spray paint can once more and finished drawing his sign on the wall. He laughed to himself and threw the can back at some of his new friends before lighting a cigarette. It had been a few weeks since he moved.  
  
"Hey...Yugi...who was that guy lookin for ya?"   
  
"I think his name was Yami...hell...I don't remember what he looked like anymore..."   
  
The group laughed.   
  
"Hey Yugi...let's go get that tattooed to our shoulders, then we'll always be recognized."   
  
"Nah...You guys get the cross thingy, I'll get the inverted pentagram cuz I'm the leader of this group."   
  
They laughed again and walked down the street.   
  
@@@@  
  
Anthy: Mew.  
  
Anshi: Love this now. 


End file.
